herofandomcom-20200223-history
Poe Dameron
Poe Dameron is the tritagonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. He is an X-wing pilot sent on a mission by General Leia Organa. He is captured by the First Order, but is rescued by his will-be friend Finn, who needs a pilot to help him desert his post. He is portrayed by Oscar Isaac. Biography Early life Poe Dameron grew up hearing the legends of the starfighter jockeys of old, having been raised by veterans of the Rebel Alliance. Poe Dameron was born toward the explosive finale of the war between the Rebellion and the Empire at the Battle of Endor. His mother Shara, was an Alliance fighter pilot while his father, Kes served in the rebel militia. Poe was raised on Yavin 4, in a newly established colony not far from the Massassi ruins from which hosted the Rebel Alliance when they launched their fateful mission that destroyed the first Death Star. As Poe grew, he joined the Resistance and became the most daring and skilled of the Resistance pilots. He rose through the ranks becoming a commander in the New Republic fleet by commanding Red and Blue Squadron and always flew with his trusted astromech droid BB-8. ''Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens'' Poe Dameron is an ace pilot and a leader in the Resistance's fight against the evil First Order. He soars into battle behind the controls of a modern X-wing fighter. His appetite for risk was indulged by even the most serious minded Resistance commanders, as he received spectacular results when pitted against First Order starfighter patrols. Dameron had great respect for the founders of the Resistance, particularly his idol, General Leia Organa. General Leia Organa sent Poe to Jakku, a poorly settled planet in the Western Reaches of the galaxy, where Dameron sought the elder Lor San Tekka. Tekka was an old ally of Leia and her brother, Luke Skywalker, and held information that would help save the Resistance in the coming battle. Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi Poe appeared in Star Wars - Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. His actions throughout the film implies that he has a crush on Finn, as he cared for him during his coma and after. During the First Orders attack on the Resistance base he disobeyed Leias orders and destroyed the Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought Fulminatrix and was demoted as a result. Later his X-wing got destroyed and wanted to stage a mutiny against Amilyn Holdo but Leia (who was recovered after she was blown to space by her son's wingmate Poldin LeHuse) stunned him and went along with evacuating the ship. However only 6 transports reach Crait due revealing this to the First Order by the traitor DJ who helped Rose Tico and Finn board the Mega-class Star Dreadnought Supremacy, allowing them to open fire on the transports, causing Amilyn Holdo to ram the Supremacy at lightspeed resulting a massive casualties on the First Order and destroying 20 Resurgent-class Star Destroyers. At the end of the movie, Poe introduces himself to Rey. Star Wars: Episode IX - The Rise of Skywalker Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:War Heroes Category:Military Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Leaders Category:Rescuers Category:Fighter Category:Special Agents Category:Lethal Category:Strategists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Outright Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Mischievous Category:Dreaded Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Loyal Category:Misguided